Tyre punctures are known to be repaired with sealing composition, which is injected into the tyre to repair the puncture from the inside and make the tyre airtight.
Various types of sealing compositions are known, in which a rubber, normally natural rubber, latex is mixed with adhesive and antifreeze.
Sealing compositions of this sort have the drawback, if kept for long periods of time, of the latex and adhesive particles combining to form a creamy composition which, when dispensed, clogs the dispenser valve and fails to repair the puncture properly.
Research by the inventors has shown one reason for clogging of the dispenser valve would appear to be the large size 1 micron—and uneven, unstable size distribution of the natural rubber particles.
Compositions containing no adhesive are also known, but which also result in clogging of the dispenser valve.
A need is therefore felt for a tyre repair sealing composition designed to eliminate the drawbacks of known compositions.